Action Replay
by FlyingFai77
Summary: James hendak mengajak Lily kencan. Tapi karena suatu 'kecelakaan', Lily marah dan membatalkan janji mereka! James yang shock pun kembali cerah dengan ide gila Remus, yaitu... kembali ke waktu sebelum 'kecelakaan' itu terjadi! An One-Shot Harry Potter FF!


**Action Replay**

Disclaimer: James Potter cs © JK Rowling. Story Plot terinspirasi Mahou Sensei Negima Kls ke 122. :D

FF romance/comedy pertamaku, jadi maaf kalo gak jelas atau aneh atau salah dsb. tolong review juga ya!!

Let's begin the story~!

* * *

Minggu ini Hogwarts mengadakan festival. Benar benar Festival. Yang artinya tidak ada belajar, tes, praktek, dll. The Marauders adalah salah satu dari orang orang yang girang atas festival minggu ini. Terutama Peter.

Suatu hari, James, Sirius, Remus dan Peter sedang berkeliling Hogwarts yang dipenuhi oleh banyak penyihir dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Banyak stand stand yang menjual makanan, seperti Puding Veela, dan makanan asing seperti rendang (Oh ya, rendang XD Aku cinta rendang X3). James membuka percakapan, "Evans dimana ya?"

"Entah. Kau pasti mengajaknya kencan, ya kan?" Tanya Sirius. Ia tidak sadar banyak gadis yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terpesona.

"Aku sudah membuat janji dengannya. Dan ia menjawab oke" jawab James, sambil mesem mesem sendiri.

"Memangnya tidak apa apa? Seminggu lalu Evans marah padamu lagi gara gara kita mengerjai Snape" Timpal Remus.

"Kurasa ia sudah lupa. Lagian Snivellius kan mengejeknya juga waktu itu" "Ngomong-ngomong, si Wormtail mana ya?"

Peter datang dengan makanan dimulutnya. Dia habis jajan. Terus, dia berseru seru dengan mulut penuh makanan, "Hahi ahu hiat Ehans!! (Tadi aku liat Evans!!)"

"Uh… Wormtail, telan dulu baru ngomong." Remus menyarankan. Peter menelan makanan itu dengan sekali telan. Ia tersedak. Lalu Sirius langsung bertindak, "_Aguamenti_" dan menyemprotkan airnya tepat ke wajah Peter. Peter pun selamat dari sedakan maut. Kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya barusan, "Tadi aku liat Evans, menuju Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor bersama gerombolan cewe lainnya!"

"Oh! Baguslah! Ayo kita kesana. Aku sudah tidak sabar!" James pun langsung melesat menuju Ruang Rekreasi yang sedang kosong itu. Ketiga sahabatnya itu langsung menyusulnya. James lari dengan semangat, seperti sedang terbang menggunakan sapu terbang Firebolt terus di dorong sama Salamance (out of story XD), melewati orang orang dan hantu hantu dan stand stand dengan gesit, saking gak sabarnya. James sangat tidak sabar. Akhirnya mereka berempat tiba di depan pintu Ruang Rekreasi. "Password~?" kata Fat Lady dengan nada khasnya.

"Gobligila!" kata James cepat. Sunggus sudah gak sabar dia.

"Salah." Kata Fat Lady. Singkat. Tepat. Jelas.

"Maksudnya, Goblin Gila." Sirius membetulkan (Passwordnya © by aku XD)

"Oh~ Tepat~" dan masuklah ketiga orang tersebut. James yang makin gak sabar langsung berlari ke depan pintu asrama wanita… saking gak sabarnya dia jadi salah tingkah. Dan juga sedikit kesalahan Lily.

"Prongs! Jangan!" seru Sirius, "Jangan buka pintunya…"

"Aku sudah tidak sabar!!" Dan brak! Pintunya dibuka oleh James. Lily bengong. Sirius dan Remus bengong. Peter juga bengong.

"Evans! A…" James langsung terpaku. Mukanya memerah (menjadi merah, bukan memerah susu sapi). Muka Sirius merah, ia membalikan wajah dan berusaha menahan tawa. Remus menutup matanya dan mata Peter dengan tangannya. Dengan wajah merah.

(Maaf, agak ecchi bagian ini. See yourself. Menurutku agak ecchi, soalnya. )

Mereka memergoki Lily berganti pakaian.

Terlihat jelas.

Sangat.

Jelas.

(Apa yang jelas? Gak tau saya juga. Terserah anda mengartikannya apa.)

"P-Potter… kau…" Lily lekas memakai pakaiannya.

"E-Evans! A-Aku tidak bermaksud…" Muka James makin merah. Sangat merah. Seperti gurita.

"SUDAH CUKUP!" Lily mulai mencapai puncak amarahnya, "KENCANNYA KITA BATALKAN. AKU SUDAH TIDAK SUDI LAGI BICARA DENGANMU KAU --- KAU JAMES POTTER!!" berteriak sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaat kencang. Orang yang ada di ruang rekreasi tersebut penasaran dan melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Lily kesal dan berlari keluar ruangan. James bengong sebentar, lalu mengejar Lily. Ketiga temannya ikut mengejar Lily. Lily berlari sekuat tenanga. Ia kesal, tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan kemudiaan…

GUBRAK!!

Ia menabrak baju zirah. Keras. Sangat keras.

"_Ah… sakit…tadi itu apa…? Apakah itu mobil…? Apakah aku ditabrak mobil…? Apa aku mati…? Kenapa di sini ada mobil…? Apakah penyihir bisa pakai mobil…? Dimana aku? James Potter… Ah iya… laki laki sinting itu… Dia sama saja dengan Severus… semua laki laki itu sinting…" _ Setelah bertanya tanya sekian panjang, ia pingsan. James melihatnya, "Evans! Gawat, dia pingsan!"

"Ya. Seharusnya kau dengar kata kataku" tegur Sirius, "Perasaanmu terhadap Evans itu terlalu menggebu gebu"

"Jadi… beneran gak jadi, kencannya?" Tanya Peter.

"Tentu saja! Dia bilang demikian, kan?! *sigh* Seandainya aku bisa kembali ke waktu barusan…"

Remus menatap James. Dia menggegam sesuatu seperti kalung di dadanya. Kemudian ia menepuk pundak James, "Kita bisa, kok"

Semua berbalik menghadap Remus dan menatapnya. Sirius lalu bertanya, "Gimana caranya?"

Moony lalu melihat sekitarnya. Kosong. Ternyata yang lain sedang menikmati konser. Dumbledore dan para Profesor juga. Remus langsung mengeluarkan objek berupa kalung tsb. Ia memperlihatkannya pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Benda ini dapat membawa kita ke waktu sebelumnya." Jelas Remus. Ia memperlihatkan suatu benda kalung aneh itu(kayak jam waktu yg dikasih McGonagall ke Hermione itu lho).

"Darimana kau dapat benda begituan?" tanya Sirius.

"McGonagall memberinya padaku sebagai hadiah atas keberhasilanku menjadi seorang Prefek beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan ini rahasia"

"Jadi apa rencanamu?" Peter bingung. Remus berdeham.

"Begini. Ini ide gila sih. Prongs dan Evans akan kubawa ke se-jam yang lalu. Selagi Evans pingsan, kita bawa dia ke Aula Besar. Setelah ia bangun, pasti ia akan mengira kejadian ini adalah mimpi. Lalu Prongs mendatanginya. Dan mengajaknya kencan. Beres deh. Oh iya, jangan sampai ketemu kita dan Evans se-jam yang lalu. Gimana?"

James diam. Matanya berkaca kaca. Dan mulai tersenyum aneh, "JENIUS!! Moony, kau sungguh jenius!! Ayo cepat, selagi Evans masih pingsan!!"

"Kita ikut kan, Moony?" tanya Sirius.

"Tentu saja" kata Remus singkat. Ia mulai memutar benda aneh di lehernya itu. Sampailah mereka di se-jam yang lalu. Banyak orang berlalu lalang.

"Cepat bawa Evans!" tukutuk, tukutuk, mereka pun membawa Lily ke Aula besar. Dan membuatnya duduk seakan Lily baru saja tertidur di meja di Aula besar. Marauders langsung bersembunyi. Lily langsung membuka matanya…

"Uh… Aku tertidur di Aula besar? Berarti yang tadi itu cuma… mimpi?" gumam Lily. Marauders mengawasinya… "Sekarang, Prongs!" kata Remus. Sirius lalu menambahkan, "Ingat, bersikaplah seperti seorang _gentleman_, 'kay?". James terlihat sangat pede. Ia lalu jalan menuju Lily… dan, "Hai Evans!"

"P-Potter?" kata Lily. Wajahnya terlihat agak kesal.

"Ng?" James sadar akan wajah kesal Lily. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kau… barusan kau tidak mengintipku, kan?"

James agak canggung mendengar pertanyaan tsb, tapi dengan mantap ia menjawab, "Ngintip? Kapan?"

Lily menghela nafas, "Tidak. Lupakanlah."

"Ahahaha" James tertawa puas, "Evans, um…" James agak gugup, "G-Gimana kalau kita jalan keliling festival?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kita sudah janji waktu itu? Ayo!" kata Lily. Ia terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. James pun merasa damai.

Sirius, Remus, dan Peter mengintip mereka dari belakang. Seperti mata mata. James dan Lily telihat senang sekali. Lily memperkenalkan James pada beberapa makanan yang biasa Muggle makan tapi penyihir tidak, yang dijual disana (ie rendang :P). Paved Courtyard dirombak menjadi Amusement Park, dan James & Lily dengan puas bermain disana. Sirius, Remus, dan Peter masih mengawasi mereka. Beberapa orang agak mencurigai mereka. Sejam telah berlalu, dan karena terlalu keasyikan dengan kecengannya, James jadi lupa akan kejadian porno barusan. James mengajak Lily ke Owlery, entah ngapain. Lily dengan senangnya memandang pemandangan indah yang dilihatnya dari jendela lantai atas Owlery, James membuka pembicaraan, "Um… E-Evans…"

"Ya?" Lily langsung berbalik. Sirius, Remus, dan Peter langsung fokus ke James.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan…" kata James dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Apa?" Lily penasaran.

"M-Maukah kau… ja…" Wajah James semakin merah. Ia berkeringat dingin. James terus mengatakan "Ja… ja…" saking gugupnya. Lily hanya bingung. Peter bingung lalu berbisik dan bertanya, "Kenapa Prongs dari tadi ngomong ja-ja terus?"

"Bodoh, ini pernyataan cinta, tau!! Pernyataan cinta!!" bisik Sirius yang masih terfokus pada James.

"Jaaa…." Wajah James semerah gurita.

"Ada apa, Potter?" Lily makin bingung.

Jajajaja

Jajajaj

Jajaja

Jajaj

Jaja

Jaj

Ja

J

-

"Jajan! Kau mau jajanin aku ga?" Karena gugup, James jadi salah ngomong.

Swt, ketiga temennya itu.

"Yang begitu itu pernyataan cinta?" bisik Peter.

"Diam!" Sirius malu karena salah.

Lily malah ketawa.

"Hihi. Dasar. Kenapa tidak bilang? Ayo kalo begitu"

James hanya terkekeh kecil. Namun dalam hatinya ia menangis sambil guling guling. Sangat kecewa, ia tidak bisa mengatakan "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku". Pasrah, James mengikuti arah Lily berjalan. Ketiga temannya mengikuti mereka berdua (dengan BGM Mission Impossible XD). Tanpa sadar, Lily membawa James ke arah tempat ia menabrak baju zirah itu… dan tiba tiba… suara langkah kaki orang orang yang sedang berlari datang… itu…

"GAWAT!!" Bisik Remus

"Ng?" Sirius tidak sadar, namun, "Itu… Itu…!"

"Kita se-jam yang lalu!!" lanjut Peter.

Meloncat ke depan mereka sejam yang lalu, James dan Lily kaget. James yang melihat Marauders sejam yang lalu (MSYL) langsung shock berat. Dan langsung James sekarang dan James sejam yang lalu saling menunjuk satu sama lain…

"KAU!!"

Lily bingung berat. Sangat bingung. "Kabur! Evans!" Tangan Lily ditarik Evans. Marauders sekarang dan MSYL saling melontarkan mantra, sampai Remus berhenti dan menjelaskan semuanya. MSYL mengerti lalu mereka pergi deh. Diantarnya Lily ke Aula Besar, dan terpaksa berbohong kalau semua itu adalah bagian dari kejutan kencan mereka. Lily mengangguk agak senang tapi juga agak kesal karena dibuat bingung, dan berbalik menuju Ruang Rekreasi. Namun tiba tiba…

"POTTER!!"

James kaget. Kemudian bertanya, "A-Ada apa?!"

"Jelaskan ini!" Dia menunjuk seorang Lily lainnya. Marauders shock.

"D… dia…" James langsung berbalik pada Remus, "Moony!! Gimana nih!! Ini kan idemu!!"

"B-Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau ini ide gila..?! Salah sendiri kau setuju…"

Wajah Lily dalam pandangan Marauders berubah menjadi seorang setan bulao (setan yang kayak di iklan Decolgen itu lho). Lily pun menghajar Marauders habis habisan.

**Tamat**

Makanya, jangan pernah pakai cheat (Action Replay mereplay aksi) dalam kehidupan sehari hari. Ntar pasti ada ganjarannya.

Once more, review pls!! :D


End file.
